Who We Could Be
by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: With the war over, a galaxy finally at peace, those who labored for so long can finally have peace. For Jedi, and formal General Obi-Wan Kenobi, his happiness is settled with his wife...and their newborn son.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Dad Kenobi is one of my favorite tropes, and them having a little force sensitive baby named after Qui-Gon? I think I would actually die from the cute. May make this a two-shot, haven't decided. Please R and R, let me know what you think!**

It was always an interesting thing to watch: him trying to feed the baby. The same little baby that had his shock of auburn hair, his nose, his happy smile; but her eyes, a shade paler, a bit more almond shaped. He went at it like he went at every other task, treating it seriously, with great admonition. But, as she watched him, he always smiled as their little baby reached, not for the must or the spoon attached to it, but for his hand, or, if he was close enough, the ginger hairs of his beard.

Little Qui-Gon never did want to eat; she wasn't sure how he was at a healthy weight, because it seemed when he wasn't here, the baby never would take anything. He pushed away mushed fruits, small vegetables, even the little cereals that right now seemed to be his favorite thing in the world as he held the little flakes between pudgy fingers.

"Here you go, little one." He was waving the spoon in front of Qui-Gon's face, and the little baby ignored it to instead look at his father, reaching out a hand that wasn't clutching at cereal to pat him on the nose. She saw him turn his head, and thought for a moment he was disappointed until he saw his shoulders shaking with laughter. "Come now. Your mother has instructed me to feed you, I need your help." He would try and logically reason with a baby.

Qui-Gon cooed, and as she watched, he made the entire bowl of cereal lift off of his high chair before it fell back down with a small thump. He was obviously force sensitive, how could he be their child and not be? It had made the pregnancy interesting to say the least, but she had noticed, after Qui-Gon was born, the already made attachment he seemed to have with his father. Their force bond already existed, it had grown as the baby had, and despite all the extra kicks, and sleepless nights, it had been worth it.

"Just one bite," He whispered, and Qui-Gon pursed his lips, finally taking an interest in the spoon. It was his favorite, or at least what they thought was his favorite, it could be hard to tell with babies. He stuck out a tiny pink tongue, and in an instant the spoon was there. He gummed at it happily, his cereal bits forgotten in light of this new taste. The feeding continued, going until he had eaten his entire breakfast plus a little extra she saw be pushed towards him. That was alright, he hadn't eaten a fully balanced meal all week, not with his father gone.

He started moving the cereal again, laughing at himself as his face was cleaned off. "Let's go see if mommy is done with her work," He hoisted Qui-Gon into his arms, where he wrapped his fingers around a panel of the tunic happily. The pair turned and saw her for the first time.

"Saw hi to mommy, Qui-Gon," Of course, their baby couldn't speak, only coo happily at her as they walked towards her; but he was grinning behind his beard, happy to be home. "Tell her how you ate all of your fruit today." He babbled happily, he was such a happy baby to begin with. He rarely cried, for that, she was grateful; it would have been very hard to manage with such long periods on her own if he had been too much of a crier. After a few moments of pulling at his father's beard, he pressed his head into the soft fabric of the tunic.

"I think it might be time for a nap," She said quietly, laughing a bit.

"I think you might be right." He moved slowly, trying not to disturb Qui-Gon, whse tiny eyelids were dropping more and more steadily. He walked towards the nursery, done up in blue, green, pink, and yellow pastels as it looked out over the Mandalorian waters. As he settled Qui-Gon in his crib, swaddling him in soft covers and pulling up his stuffed bantha to where his tiny fingers could close around the trunk, she couldn't help but smile again.

"He missed you." She said, as he came back and wrapped his arms around her, settling his hands at her waist. "And he wasn't the only one."

"I don't mean to be gone so long, darling. It's the days like these that I live for, you know." And she did know. He didn't live for fighting, for the Republic meetings and missions, for dealing with the aftermath of the Clone War. She knew that his heart was always here with them. It was always hard though, to have him away from here for so long, to wake up early in the morning in the palace with an empty place on the bed next to her. To read or play music to Qui-Gon and not be able to see his gentle smile as he watched them. "And I missed you two, as well, of course."

When they had decided to have children, it had not been a light decision. Padme and Anakin had the twins, but they were able to mostly live together on Coruscant, in her senatorial apartment. Her job was here, on Mandalore. Although it was only a few hours journey to Coruscant through hyperspace, it meant that there were simply days when she would not see him at all. Days where he was so close to her, having to stay at the temple, to accommodate for an early morning meetings or session, and she was forced to remain here. There time was fleeting, but, as she leaned her head against his chest, watching Qui-Gon's small breaths in his crib, she knew it was more than worth all of the struggles.

"I can apply for two weeks of leave soon, after mine and Anakin's next trip to Dantooine. Master Yoda has already promised me that they would approve, I haven't had leave since we were first married." And he hadn't, not officially. Unofficially, in the week Qui-Gon had been born, Anakin had flown him, mid-mission, and left him on Mandalore, covering for him each time the council contacted him regarding his status. Still she was thankful, that they could finally be together, that the code was no longer a barrier, that little Qui-Gon was happy.

He hadn't been planned, exactly. More a byproduct of overfueled passions. But she would never complain. He was a spot of light in her life, in his life. She wouldn't trade him, or his father, for anything. "And then, only one more year until I can come to Coruscant." It was true, in a year, she would abdicate her position for Korkie, who would finally be eighteen and able to inherit the throne. Then, they could be together as a family, a small Jedi family.

"I can't wait." She pulled back from his chest and slid soft hands around his neck, tugging him gently downward into a soft kiss, the first one they had shared since he had first arrived back. He was smiling against her lips, but before she could press the kiss any further, he pulled back. "He seems to be sleeping pretty well." He looked past her at the baby, breathing softly. "I'm here for tonight, we can have a little us time." His wink was mischievous, as was his hand that slid across her waist.

"I don't know," She joked, "My husband's a Jedi Master, I don't think you want to mess with him."

Obi-Wan grinned down at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he whispered in her ear. "He can't be that tough, I'm sure I can take him."

"I don't know," She teased, "He's very strong. Quite handsome, too…" She felt a hand reach under her legs, swooping her up into his arms where her hands wrapped around his shoulders as he carried her.

"I'm sure he can't be as great as all that." She reached out a hand, turning on the Holo-Cam baby monitor that would alert them if Qui-Gon started crying or needing anything. He carried her out of the room, letting it shut gently behind them as they moved to their bedroom.

"I suppose I'll just have to find out." He laughed, pulling her into another kiss, letting loose all the feelings he'd had to hold in in his time away from her.

He was a Jedi, through and through, this she knew. But now, she could tell, was when he was truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

( **A/N) I love this too much, y'all. Dad Kenobi forever. Would it have been so hard to rewrite the last five films of this series so that this could have been an actual thing? Is that too much to ask?**

 **Just kidding, thanks for the support! Please R and R!**

"Your son is awake." He said, his face pressed into her shoulder, muffling his words.

"Why is he our son when he's being cute, and my son when there's work to be done?" She said, and he rolled his head onto the pillow so he could look at her through one open eyes.

"For that precise reason, darling." He grinned at her, they could hear the soft coos and babbles through the Holo-Monitor, but Qui-Gon wasn't in distress, and neither was anxious to move. She leaned towards him, and he got the message clearly, meeting her halfway to pull her into a gentle kiss, glowing with gentle passions and love, reminiscent of their earlier activities. Earlier activities that had left them both sated and tired, wanting the warming touch of the other, wanting to be able to steal afternoons like this more often. "I'll go and check on him, though."

She watched casually as he stood, noting the staining blush on his cheeks as he scrambled to find his abandoned clothes as her eyes followed him unabashedly. "I know it's been a while, love, but must you stare at me like that?" He pulled his trousers over his shorts, hiking them over his hips so he could tie the strings. He was teasing her, and she rolled her eyes, taking in the sight of his bare upper body again before he called his tunic to his hands and began to pull it on.

"I'm just admiring the effectiveness of the Jedi lifestyle." She sat up on the bed, and his hands went on either side of her, pinning her back, making it easy for him to kiss her. "Although, I think you may come by some of it naturally." He may have grinned at her then, but his cheeks flashed red again as he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before leaning back again. She was always amazed by how modest he could be, when clearly, very clearly, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

"I'll be back." He stepped out of their room, and she listened to his soft footsteps go down the hall before she stood, beginning to redress herself. She heard, through the baby monitor, his arrival at Qui-Gon's room, and the tiny, happy screeches that accompanied it. She dressed more quickly, pulling her dress over her undergarments almost haphazardly so she could go down to them. She loved her alone time with Obi-Wan, the joy she got from being with him: emotionally, physically, mentally. But more than that, she loved their small times as a family, when the three of them could be together for brief hours and laugh and love together.

She stepped in to find him sitting in the rocking chair, his hands under little Qui-Gon's arms, supporting the baby whose legs were resting on his father's legs, occasionally kicking and squirming around as he clapped his tiny hands together. "Soon enough, you'll be walking, it seems."

"Then he might manage to get in as much trouble as his father." Obi-Wan smiled up at her around their son's head, who turned as best he could to react to her voice. He bounced harder on Obi-Wan's legs, kicking his tiny feet in and out.

"Don't listen to her, son. If I couldn't get into trouble, we never would have met." And it was true, in a way. Fate had brought him and his master to Mandalore all those years ago, about his refusal to not acknowledge the feelings between them had allowed for the rekindling of their bond so many years later.

She stood behind the chair, and looped her arms around his chest, Qui-Gon watching him with his bright blue eyes. "Of course, your mother manages to get herself into all kinds of trouble, as well." She gave him a pointed look, one that earned a bubbly giggle from Qui-Gon who reached out with chubby fingers to touch his father's cheek. Instantly, Obi-Wan's face changed, and though she could not feel the force as they could she could tell Qui-Gon was doing something. He pulled Qui-Gon to his chest, holding him snugly, before he turned his head and kissed her softly. She hadn't been expecting it, but welcomed it all the same, smelling her scent that still clung to his skin. When he pulled back, she felt a tiny hand press against her cheek in the same fashion, and instantly, she was overwhelmed.

She closed her eyes, and in her mind was a clear image of Obi-Wan, exactly how he had been on his last visit home. He had still been wearing his armor, a smudge of blood surrounding a cut in his side that she had quickly treated solved. But in the image she was being given, he was smiling brightly at her, surrounded as he had been earlier, in the rays of sunlight that streamed in through the palace windows.

She felt the small touch disappear from her face, with it the image. She opened her eyes, Qui-Gon was back to playing with Obi-Wan's beard, running his hand over the coarse strands of hair and giggling wildly to himself, gurgling and happy.

"What did he show you?" Obi-Wan asked, and she realized what had happened. Their son, with his force connection, had shown her an image.

She gave him a gentle smile, reaching out to run her fingers gently thorough the fine auburn hairs on Qui-Gon's head. "He showed me you, the last time you came home."

Qui-Gon reached up, moving his hand form Obi-Wan's face to wrap it around her index finger. She took him gently from his father, holding him close to her chest where he moved his happy attentions to a sequin on the neckline of her dress.

"How odd," Obi-Wan said, standing, his hand on little Qui-Gon's back. "He showed me you, waiting for me to come back."

They both watched the baby, who seemed very entertained by his own imagination and the green sparkle that was coming off of the sequin he was becoming so attached too.

"I don't find it odd, Obi-Wan." He looked at her, eyebrows raised, "He simply wanted to show us happiness."

And as they watched him, their own little son, be so happy with himself; Obi-Wan's arm came around her waist, holding her close as they found what they knew to be true.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Too much fun writing these. Hopefully more Anakin/Padme and that group in later chapters. Having a lot of fun, hope you all enjoy! R and R as always!**

 **Anon review: You make an excellent point. Fixed it, made them a bit older! Makes more sense as a story anyway :)**

The city was bright, the light from their sun streaming brightly, casting bright reflections off of buildings. She stepped carefully, pushing along the carrier they had brought with them, though now it was devoid of the baby, who was wrapped in his father's arms.

He was dressed like a tiny Jedi from his beige tunic to the tiny red boots pulled over his feet. He looked so much like Obi-Wan now, with the same hair, and thinner face, even for a baby. Except now, to keep off the late afternoon sun, he had a little hat pulled onto his head, which hw was finding no end of joy pulling at the brim with his fingers.

Thus far, in their short walk from the palace, they had encountered no citizens, not unusual for a late summer day. She was sure the lakeside was full of people, but she almost preferred it this way.

"Don't do that, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan chided gently as their son started to pull his hat off to play with the string that looped around it more easily. "We don't want you to get sunburned."

The baby was, as usual, unperterbured by this, finding his father's tunic to be an equally fun way to pass the time.

"When will they be here?" She asked as they made it to the landing platform.

"Right now, it seems." And he smiled back at her as a wayward, slightly run-down ship came into view. "I can't believe he still drives that thing."

Anakin and Padme came down the loading ramp, escorting their nearly two year old twins. Qui-Gon stopped his playing to look up at them, letting out a happy laugh. She was surprised he remembered them, but there were things she knew not of the force that had so encapsulated both her son and husbands lives.

"Uncle Obi! Satine" they twins charged at them, leaving their parents behind. Obiwan ruffled their hair with his free hand, the other holding Qui-Gon. The twins had been one of the main reasons they had decided that having Qui-Gon would be more than worth the struggle it would be.

Luke was sweet, gentle, and kind. Leia was more feisty and outspoken, Obi-Wan said he was fiercely reminded of Anakin in her. Both were talented in the force, taking the classes specifically designed for the children of Jedi at the temple.

Luke embraced her easily, and little Qui-Gon reached out to pat Luke's light brown hair. He smiled sweetly at the baby, barely taller than Obi-Wan's waist, and he looked puzzled. "Do you have a question, Luke?"

She hoped it wouldn't be the infamous question of where babies came from, Luke's cheeks turning red when she addressed him. "Is Qui-Gon like me and Leia and daddy and Uncle Obi?" He asked, his words jumbling together as an almost two year old child's would.

"He is force sensitive, yes." Obi-Wan said, and on that note, placed their son in his carrier. As if to prove his father's point, he made the small mobile with tiny animals start to spin above him with a wave of his tiny, balled up fist, giggling at it.

"Daddy said he's named after one of the greatest Jedi ever." Leia said inportantly, looking into the carrier as Qui-Gon waved at her from inside, going back to gumming his mouth string.

"He is." Obi-Wan said, and she noticed that he suddenly looked sad. She knew what naming their son had meant to him, how important it was to honor his old master. But still, he found it hard to speak about.

"Master Qui-Gon is the reason Obi-Wan and I met."

The twins awed in unison, but Leia was quickly distracted by the very interesting baby in front of her, who was intrigued by the two buns she had on each side of her hair.

Little Luke was doing a little more mulling over. "Is Master Qui-Gon the reason you fell in love?" He asked softly, and she didn't know what to say. How could you explain to such a small child that his own parents marriage had been forbidden only a short time before? That she and Obi-Wan had to abandon their love and stick to their duty as Jedi and Duchess before things changed and they could finally be together.

She looked up at Anakin, who shrugged, and Padme, who shook her head gently. The twins didn't know. Not yet. And now wasn't the time to tell them.

"In a way. I knew I loved Obi-Wan, Master Qui-Gon knew it, too. He was very important to both of us."

Luke seemed satisfied, joining Leia over by the carrier where he levitated a rock above his hand, much to the delight of the baby. Who squealed and giggled. She felt a light touch on her hand, it was Obi-Wan, pressing soft fingers into her palm, a grateful gesture. For her words. For her love.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, are you two considering having more children?" Satine was walking next to Padme through the halls of the Senate, the others senators bypassing them in what felt like slow motion.

She shook her head. "No, we hadn't planned to have any at all, really." Padme smiled over at her, and she knew that one of her oldest friends was in the same boat. Though, the twins, now more than two years old had been a blessing to both her and Anakin. "And Obi-Wan and I are not exactly young." It was true. She was actually slightly older than him, but they were approaching their late thirties. She teased him about it, the slight graying of his temples and slow whitening of his beard. He always had some retort in queue, about how he hadn't been going gray at all until their marriage.

"You still have plenty of time, Satine; although I understand not wanting to have more. Especially with the political conditions of the galaxy." This was what she could most appreciate about Padme, besides her unwavering devotion to those she loved, her sense of allegiance to her political calling that Satine felt matched her own. It was one reason they got along so well, that and the good-natured friendship of their husbands. There had been quiet evenings spent in the company of the others families, watching movies, playing with the children, even nice dinners out with the children being watched by friends. Padme understood how important Mandalore's peace was to Satine, how important it would always remain.

"Qui-Gon is such a blessing already, I simply don't think we should risk too much of what we already have." Padme nodded good-naturedly, typing in an access code to allow them to enter their Senate pod. The pair of them were chief members on a neutrality pact that would, in theory, prevent the onset of further war, and remove unnecessary residual forces from planets that did not need them.

"Anakin said they had a surprise planned." Satine's eyes widened. What surprise he and Obi-Wan could have planned for them during a four-hour committee meeting could not be a good thing. She hoped, with a garish sort of resonance, that Obi-Wan would at least try and reign in his friend so that they would at least not do anything dangerous. The last time she had let Anakin babysit alone, with Obi-Wan attending council meetings all day, she had returned to find Qui-Gon covered in green finger paint courtesy of the twins, and Anakin trying to fashion an old pillowcase into a pair of Yoda ears. She had been very clear with Obi-Wan: no paint, no alone time with his uncle unless it was necessary.

They took their seats around another pod of senators, including Bail Organa of Alderaan, who had been nominated for Chancellor and was head of the post-war humanitarian commission. Padme started a conversation with him before they started, and he politely spoke with Satine as well, not as familiar with her, but very respectful of what she had done to maintain neutrality during the war.

Two hours into the meeting, and things were rolling. They had condensed the legislation, making it seemingly farther than they had ever managed in the gridlock that had evolved around the clones. Even the senators managing the budget aspects were in agreement; they might even get done a bit early. The thought was exciting: her brief days spent on Coruscant, spending short days in the city and long nights in Obi-Wan's temple apartment were some of the happiest she had spent in their married life.

She heard a tapping noise, but when she glanced u, she saw nothing at first. She heard it again, but she looked up again and saw nothing. She decided, since Padme also looked to not be seeing anything, that she must have imagined it. "Duchess?" Senator Organa was looking over at her. "I believe you have some…well some guests." He was pointing, slightly embarrassed, behind her. Both she and Padme turned to see their husbands and children in a tiny group.

The tapping was Qui-Gon, balled in his fist a rattle, made in the shape of the Jedi Order symbol. He had sene here and was tapping on the glass as he squirmed in Obi-Wan's arms to try and get close to her. "Oh goodness…" Padme was saying, and with good reason. Luke and Leia had clearly been at their temple classes from their matching Jedi attire, but also clasped in their hands were two miniature, training lightsabers, the blades short and pink. Anakin was holding each by a hand, and they were having a mock fight in front of their father, laughing wildly.

"If you would excuse us for a moment." Padme was already out of her chair, her face red as she went out to address her husband. Satine watched as Qui-Gon began to purse his lip in confusion, not understanding the glass separation between himself and his mother when she seemed to be so close.

"Of course, I think we all could use a break wither way." Senator Organa said, leaning back in his chair, laughing gently.

She stepped out of the room in time to watch Padme seize both training lightsabers in her hand and start to rebuke Anakin in a hushed tone as Luke and Leia wrapped themselves around her legs. The Jedi Knight just grinned sheepishly, winking up at Obi-Wan who was trying his best to maintain his hold on Qui-Gon, who was squirming wildly now that she was close, babbling and cooing as she got closer. She took him in his arms.

"As glad as I am to see you, Obi-Wan, I wasn't expecting you at the meeting." Qui-Gon giggled wildly, patting the decorative pads of her shoulders and clapping to himself. She couldn't help but smile at him, which he returned as she ran gently fingers over his head through his soft reddish brown hair.

"Qui-Gon just couldn't wait to see you again." He slid an arm around her waist, and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. She blushed slightly, realizing the other senators could still see them through the glass.

"Yes, Qui-Gon seems very vocal about his desires." The baby looked up at his name and patted her on the cheek, shaking his rattle again softly.

"Well, I might have had something to do with it." She looked into his eyes, bright blue and teasing. "After last night, I thought you might want to see me again, too." Her blush deepened, and she sent up silent thanks that the room was soundproof. Although, being this close to Obi-Wan, feeling his arm around her, his voice laced again with suggestion, made her realize how exactly right he was. And, looking past him at the expectant faces of the senators, how much she needed to get back to her job so she could leave and come back to them.

She handed Qui-Gon back to him, the baby pouting slightly at the only brief encounter they had. "Padme?" Her friend was finishing her talking-to with Anakin, and, at the sound of her name, turned and placed the training sabers in Obi-Wan's hand.

"Do not let my husband have those back, please and thank you."

"Of course, Senator." Obi-Wan said, and Anakin rolled his eyes, muttering about how they weren't even dangerous. Padme went inside, and Satine moved to follow her. In an uncharacteristic move of boldness, she took hold of Obi-Wan's arms. "I'll see you later." And she winked, leaving the blushing Jedi Master holding an excited baby who waved good-bye at her with his rattle as she let the door shut behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hurt Obi and Dad Kenobi, I love this too much y'all! Please R and R, let me know what you think :)**

 _Satine, please don't panic._ Coming from Anakin, those words were immediate cause for panic. _They're pretty sure he's going to be fine._ Her nerves were alight, cringing and quickening as she disembarked from the landing pad at the Jedi temple. Anakin had kept her in constant update on the hour long trip from Mandalore, and she was desperate to finally get to him, needing to see for himself that he was okay.

She managed to concentrate enough to speak. Anakin had sent her details of his injuries, he had been caught, during their peace talks on Dantooine, by a forgotten mine that had been triggered in the capital square. It was a remnant of a forgotten war, one that he had fought so hard to end, and was working so hard now to repair the damage of. He had been thrown by the blast, and hit by shrapnel trying to keep an elderly civilian safe from the blast. She loved him for that, a fierce, fierce love that he would sacrifice so much to defend others. But now, with him unconscious in the hospital, so close to what would have been his two weeks of leave on Mandalore with her and Qui-Gon, all it did was worry her.

She shuffled through the hallways slower than she would have liked, but holding Qui-Gone didn't allow for her to go as fast as normal. He wasn't his usual, bubbly self; she suspected he could feel the worry and tension rolling off of her like waves. He had one of his hands wrapped around the shoulder fabric of the dress she was wearing, holding on to her as she settled him on her hip.

"Satine!" She heard Padme's voice call to her as she finally made it into the final hallway where she saw Obi-Wan's room number jutting out over a doorframe. "He's right in here."

A medic was waiting at the doorway. "Why don't you let me and Anakin hold Qui-Gon, and we'll bring him in in just a moment." Padme said, and even though it was a reluctant pass, she placed their baby carefully in her arms. Thankfully, he didn't cry, pressing his head down onto the soft fabric of Padme's dress, his eyes still on his mother. Anakin ran a gloved hand over the baby's hair, trying to smile reassuringly at Satine. It didn't help, but she did appreciate the effort.

"Where are the twins?"

"The temple." Anakin answered. "We'll go get them after this." She nodded and turned to follow the medic into Obi-Wan's room. She clasped her hand over her mouth as she saw him. He was unconscious, his tunic pulled off, to show a large square of bandages over his ribcage, stained red and held down with medical tape. There was bruising over his bare skin, and his face was drawn tight in pain, even as he hovered on the edge of unconscious.

"We're hoping he will wake up soon. The sedative he's been given will wear off shortly." She nodded at the medic, taking a seat next to the bed. "I'll leave you then, if anything changes, you can call us on that button." The medic vanished, and all the sound that remained was the steady beep of his heart rate monitor.

She brushed gentle fingers over his dirt-streaked face, moving soft auburn hair back off of his eyes. She looked down his body at the small cuts that needed treatment still. She took the bottle of bacta gel from the side table and began spreading it over the torn and cut skin, watching some of the small cuts begin to knit themselves together and the tightened expression of his face ease a bit. Finally, when there was nothing else to do, she simply sat next to him, her hand pressed into his, willing him to wake up.

She heard a small noise behind her, and looked up to see Padme and Anakin and Qui-Gon come in. The baby's eyes were red and puffy, but her perked up and began to reach for Satine as he saw her.

"Sorry, Satine. He started crying, even I couldn't get him to calm down." She took him in her arms, standing next to the bed.

"It's alright, its been a long day." Normally, due to the force connection he shared with his uncle, Anakin holding him would calm him down. But he hadn't had a nap, and he hadn't seen Obi-Wan in over a week; she couldn't fault him for being grumpy.

Or for what he was doing now, gurgling happily when he saw his father on the bed, reaching out from his mother's arms to the man. "No, baby." She held him back and she watched as his tongue poked out of his mouth in determination, his tiny arm waving, trying to reach Obi-Wan on the bed. "Qui-Gon." But he ignored her, and she sighed. She sat back down, and held Qui-Gon up to where he could just reach and touch Obi-Wan's hand, where he wrapped fingers around his father's pinky.

That seemed to settle him, and he started to babble happily. She watched him, wondering how much of this Qui-Gon was even processing, if he knew his father couldn't hear him. She hoped that wasn't so. "Satine?" A soft voice came to her ears, followed by a happy screech from Qui-Gon. She looked up to see Obi-Wan, his eyes with galzed with pain, but a tight-lipped smile on his face.

"Obi-Wan…" She breathed, standing again to be next to him. He lifted his hand off the bed, now free from Qui-Gon's gasp. She vaguely realized that Anakin and Padme had stepped back out of the room, leaving the three of them alone. "I was so worried."

"I've been through worse, darling." He trued tried to push himself into a sitting position, letting out a sharp exhale as it pulled at the bandaged skin of his ribcage. "I promise."

She knew that of course it was true, but that didn't keep her from worrying about it now, especially seeing more red dot onto his red bandage cover. "Hello, little one." He brushed Qui-Gon's cheek, and the baby laughed and clapped his hands around his father's. "Thank you for waking me."

"He woke you?" She didn't understand.

"I could feel him. He was trying to heal me," Qui-Gon cooed happily, but his eyes were starting to droop, his long day with no napping finally starting to take its toll on the littlest Kenobi. "It can be quite hard though, for a baby."

She saw, that even though he was hurt, he was still teasing them, a soft smile on his face. "I appreciate it, Qui-Gon." The baby perked up at his name, but soon let his head rest on his mother's soft dress, his tiny breaths slowing as he went to sleep. "And thank you for being here, love, I'm sorry to have disrupted your work."

She had organized so many meetings for today, in order to maximize their time for each other over the next few weeks. She had cancelled all of them to come on such short notice. "Never apologize for what you do, Obi-Wan. I'm only sorry you got hurt." He smiled, and reached up to touch her face gently with his fingers, drawing her into a soft kiss.

"I'll call the healer." She pressed the button, "Qui-Gon and I will be right outside." She started to back up, hearing the footsteps of the healer come through the hall to his room.

"Satine, wait." She turned back to him, and felt his hand on her cheek again, where he leaned in and pressed another kiss to her lips. "Sorry, love, I just don't know when you'll get to come back in here." She smiled, then blushed as she turned and realized the medic was waiting outside to give them their privacy. He patted Qui-Gon's back gently, his face tightening again in pain that tore at her heart as he leaned back on the bed and she moved to leave.

She stayed by the door, watching the medic work until they started to change his bandage, where she knew she wouldn't be able to look at his wounds without crying, and instead, focused on the tiny, sleeping, breathing warmth wrapped in her arms, making her way back to wait on him before they could return.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Real fluffy, some slight innuendo, just a fair warning. Nothing major, just thought I would warn. Thank you all for all of the support, I love reading oyur reviews! That being said, please R and R, let me know what you think!**

He kissed her gently, arms on either side of her, holding him above her on the bed. Finally, he had recovered enough o by physically cleared by the temple; he had been granted his two weeks of leave. Finally, after more than a year and a half of him only being able to stay in stolen moments and nights that were always full with the breadth of leaving, he was finally here with her and Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon, who was in his room, playing happily in his play pin, completely safe, his happy gurgles coming occasionally over the baby monitor on the dresser. They could finally have some alone time. She reached up and grazed the bare skin of his back, feeling the scars under her fingers, trying to press soothing touches against them. "I'm so glad you're home, Obi-Wan."

"You have no idea how happy being here with you makes me, love." His words were sweet, his kisses sweeter, and she was glad they could be together like this. No rushing, Just love. "And it seems like the afternoon is ours."

"Pretty good odds, I'd say," She said slyly, although it couldn't be too sly since both were already in heavy states of undress. "Let's enjoy it." And he kissed her again, and they continued their slow dance towards coming together.

She ran gentle fingers over his ribcage, the new, jaggedly diagonal scar there thick under her fingertips. "I was so worried." He watched her, letting her gentle fingers start to wipe any pain he couldn't have released into the force. "I always worry about you."

"I've always come home, Satine. To you. To Qui-Gon." He said with a glance at the baby monitor. "I'm sorry though, I never mean to cause you worry."

"I know what your life is, Obi-Wan. I accepted this as part of it when I married you." She saw the guilt flash in his eyes, his gaze shifting from her own to her shoulder. She didn't want to make him feel guilty, that was never her goal. She understood the importance of the Order and the force to him. She decided to move it back to lightheartedness, make him understand that she would never blame him for such things. "And besides," she turned his face back to her with the very tips of her fingers and winked at him, "You can always make it up to me when you're here."

He gave her a resounding grin, and started to do just that. Some time later, when she was completely overwhelmed with him, wanting nothing more than to keep this going forever, he stopped, and pulled back slightly from her. Instinctively, her arms went around him, holding him close to her. "Do you hear that?"

She couldn't hear much of anything, honestly, except his somewhat ragged breathing that matched her own. She tried to concentrate, a very hard thing to do, but still she heard nothing. "Sorry, darling." He kissed her gently and continued, "My mistake."

But less than a minute later, she did hear it. Small, but determined thumps outside of their door. Something moving quietly in the hall. She listened at the baby monitor, but could hear nothing of Qui-Gon. They separated, and she grabbed her long robe, wrapping it around her body. He pulled on his pajama pants, and robe, trying to calm his body as they moved towards the door at the same time.

She was starting to panic. What if something had happened to Qui-Gon? Was someone here? What had happened? Why was he so quiet? Tehir bedroom door slid open, an incredibly unusual sight greeting her in the hallway.

The soft thumping was Qui-Gon. Finally, after not even attempting it, he was crawling around the floor. She could now hear his happy cries as he moved into the world of full mobility, chasing a ball that he was levitating and bouncing in front of him. He let it bounce at Obi-Wan's feet, giggling madly as he slammed his hands own the carpet, moving as fast as his chubby knees and legs could carry him over to retrieve it.

She felt the relief wash over her, followed by gentle laughter. "There won't be any holding him back now, I suppose." Obi-Wan said. "I have to wonder though, how he got out of the play pen."

Satine knew that likely they would never know the answer, and though she was sorry that she and Obi-Wan had been interrupted, watching Qui-Gon move so happily, his arms legs, and puffy diaper moving rapidly around the floor as he entertained himself, was more than worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Been way to long since I've worked on this, I apologize. I hope you enjoy this chapter with hopefully more to come.**

She sat, watching Qui-Gon be totally enthralled with the green duri-plasti spoon that he could levitate to his mouth before dropping it with a splash into his milk. He laughed, a high-pitched tinkling sound, looking at her with her own pale blue eyes where she had to smile back at him, even though she was worried. Obi-Wan was late; and Obi-Wan was never late. He had contacted her hours before, saying he was leaving from Coruscant, but generally the trip took only slightly over a single hour, and the trip through security thirty extra minutes for him.

Qui-Gon had seemed a bit quieter; she thought maybe he was comprehending more of what she said now, the way he would blink at her, as if he knew what she was saying always seemed so aware. Perhaps he knew his father was late, although she had to say that he was distracting himself quite well with his cereal. He had taken to trying to feed himself; after he had started crawling the month before during Obi-Wan's two weeks of leave, he had started gaining independence perhaps the best way that a baby could. She could hardly believe those two weeks, blissful, perfect weeks, had been a month ago.

Since then, she had only seen him over comlink; and a rare letter written on flimsi that he had sent to her on a freighter of clones that were being sent all over the galaxy to aid in the humanitarian effort of the Republic. It had been strange, she thought, seeing them in casual clothing, weaponless, their only markers of war being that each of them looked veritably identical. It was no surprise to her that Obi-Wan's old unit had come to Mandalore, and the man who delivered the letter to her had called himself Cody.

"I worked for your husband, Your Highness. I have a lot of respect for him." Though it wasn't common for her to communicate with soldiers, this man was kind, and she could see the scar behind his ear where they had extracted his tumor from him. "Hello there, little guy. You look a lot like your dad." He had run a grizzled hand through Qui-Gon's auburn hair that was starting to curl and fluff. "Lot cuter though, I must say."

She had laughed at that, and at the easy smile that the former Commander had given her. She had to condone them as well, they had rebuilt so much of the city in such a short period. They worked as a solid unit, erecting shelters for those displaced, a new hospital, repairing the city markets and gardens in only a matter of weeks as opposed to what had been years of projected building. When the time had come, she had thanked them profusely; Cody especially, who had led the men in their efforts and brought her the letter from Obi-Wan that was now in a box on her dresser.

It was not a long letter, nothing mushy and clichéd. It was a simple story of him and Anakin, working in the youngling center with a group of initiates. Not Luke and Leia, who were advancing quite quickly, but younger students; hardly toddlers who Obi-Wan had talked about tugging on his robes, asking about his lightsaber, one small Togruta asking him what it was like to have hair (especially on his face). And then, at the end, not to elaborate and spelled out in his somewhat uneven scrawl had been his gentle thoughts that these small children reminded him so much of his own son. Of her as well. How he was looking forward to his return to them and the coming time when they could move to Coruscant. She kept it now in a box of memories that she held; beautiful trinkets and rocks from him, a picture of her sister, a lock of little Qui-Gon's hair, the ring he had gotten her to wear when her wedding band no longer fit during pregnancy, a copy of their wedding invitation. Small things that could mean the world.

But now, those words were sticking with her. He couldn't wait to be back, to come back to her; but he was incredibly late. He wouldn't be this way if something hadn't happened. She tried to quell her panic, she knew that Qui-Gon could feel it; feed off of it, and she didn't want to upset him. The door pushed open slowly, she half expected it was guard, come to tell her of a crash or pirate take over or sudden illness. But it was none of those things.

It was him, looking more bedraggled than usual. She stood, looking at his eyes where they stared back with a gentle look that said he would explain later, and a smile that matched her relief. She stood, and moved to speak, but before she had the chance, little Qui-Gon turned, a little dot of milk on his cheek, spoon clattering down, an arm reaching for his father.

"Dada." He cooed. She froze. He froze. Qui-Gon pursed his lips, reaching again where he was trapped in his high chair. "Dada." He repeated, and Obi-Wan took the step forward to sweep him up into his arms at Qui-Gon's happy laugh.

"Has he—"

"No." She whispered, coming to stand behind him. His smiled turned into a grin, meeting her eyes again.

"Well," he said, as they watched Qui-Gon, who was patting Obi-Wan's beard and squirming to be let down. His father obliged him, letting the little baby out to crawl around him on the floor. "He must be quite glad I'm back." He brushed a now empty hand across her cheek, tracing her jaw with gentle fingers before they both leaned into a kiss; their first in a month. "Almost as glad as I am."

"Yes," She laughed softly as he pulled her into an embrace, her head on his chest. "Up until now he was speechless." And they both watched their son giggle up at them chasing some happy thought around the room; not realizing how important his first word had been.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N)

She watched him, sipping his glass of wine on the end of the palace couch. It had been a busy day, he had taken Qui-Gon to the park, she had joined them in the late evening after all had been done at the palace. She had found both him and the baby covered in sweet syrup after Obi-Wan had explained that he had bought the small child a lemon ice pop. Most of it had ended up on shirts on in Qui-Gon's little curls rather than in his stomach, but he was having such a good time that she couldn't be mad.

As a result, she had bathed Qui-Gon while he had showered before dinner; a quiet salad and pasta dish that the two had shared over a quiet recanting of their day. He had to return to the temple the next morning, but he was hear for the night; after Qui-Gon had gone to bed, they had come into the living area, sipping wine and talking again. But now, he had been silent for several minutes.

"What's bothering you, Obi-Wan?" She finished her glass and leaned on her arm into the back of the couch, turning so she could look at him.

He looked up and gave her an almost sad smile. "Nothing, really." He took another sip. "It is always nice to be here with you and Qui-Gon." But he went back to being silent, perhaps using his wine as an excuse not to speak.

She extended a hand and laced her fingers through his. "Tell me." She implored softly. He looked at her for a long moment, taking another drink, curling his fingers around hers.

"It is a strange feeling, I suppose." He finally started. "When Qui-Gon and I were at the park, I saw other families. Parents with children. I realize that is something that is almost impossible for us to have, with my living so far apart from the two of you. I only wonder if I made the right decision to remain active within the Order." In truth, she had been waiting for a moment like this to come. She had not known it would be now, only that it might happen. There were few words of reassurance. "I mean, I come here as often as possible, sometimes more than I'm supposed to. I only wonder if it is enough."

She didn't respond, only rubbed a soft pattern along his thumb. "I'm sorry, love; I know how hard you work to make this work. It is not my intention to make things difficult." He smiled over at her again. "You can' know how happy it makes me to have both of you in my life."

"It will be easier when we come to Coruscant." She replied, watching him drink almost down to the last bit of his cup. "Korkie has decided to appoint me to the Mandalorian Senate if he is elected. We can both continue our work, but continue it together." He smiled again, but she could see that it was still concerning him. There were parts of that she had no answer for, things she could not fix for him. There were demons that he had to wrestle from his years of Jedi training that she could not fight for him. This was something she could soothe, but that he would have to work on his own.

Instead she stood, breaking his hold on her, and took his glass form his hand, earning her a quizzical glance. She both of their glasses on the table and pushed her slippers off of her feet. "In the meantime," And she slid into his lap, sitting across his legs, her arms wrapped around him. "We should enjoy what time we do have." She pulled him into a gentle kiss, one of his hands balancing her on her thigh, the other looping around her back to hold her close in an embrace.

They broke apart, and she pressed her temple against his shoulder, kissing his throat softly before simply settling there. "You're an excellent father, Obi-Wan. Think of what a good time Qui-Gon had today. Think of all you've done, all he has to look up to." She reached up and ran gentle fingers along his jawline. "It will get better. I promise, love." He hugged her tighter, leaning against her head with his own.

"You want to move this to our room?" He whispered suggestively, brushing his lips down across her temples before getting to her exposed neck.

"No," she said, and he seemed startled, before she turned and pressed him into the couch, her lips on his. "I don't see a single thing wrong with where we are now." And she let herself relax into his gentle laugh before kissing him with lips laden with promises.


	9. Chapter 9

"You will do an excellent job, Korkie." She released her nephew, but kept her hands on his shoulders, smiling gently at him. "But I will miss you."

"I expect you to visit often, Aunt Satine." He answered, taking a step back. "And you have found your true calling, I think, in the Senate." In her heart, she thought that to be true. She had been gradually transitioning, truly since the end of the war, to the protection of peace on an interplanetary scale. Now, with her abdication and Korkie's appointment of her as the Senator of Mandalore, she was free to pursue those goals, among others.

"We will come back soon, in a few months time, after everything is settled." Korkie smiled down at Qui-Gon, now nearly a year and a half, milling around his mother's legs on his knees. She smiled to think of everything that the past months had brought, their packing and planning to leave for Coruscant. From his first word was now consistent chatter, a mix of baby talk, Basic, and Mando'a. All the seemingly stolen nights and weekends that Obi-Wan had taken to be with them ran together, almost indefinitive, and now filled with an almost giddy excitement that they would finally live together as a family.

She reached down to take him in her arms, where he was given a small parting hair ruffle from his only cousin, before she turned to board the ship that would take them to their new home.

* * *

She hadn't seen him yet. Anakin and members of his old war battalion had helped her move all of her items into the apartment, complete with a filly furnished room for Qui-Gon. He had been at a meeting, leaving her a lengthy apology, as he had planned to meet with her as soon as she arrived. But she was excited nonetheless, making plans to meet Anakin and Padme for dinner that evening in the city, enjoying the company of both the easy-going Jedi and the former soldiers who were well-adjusted to life as workers for the Republic.

But later, as she had been slicing peaches to make fruit water for the fridge, when she had heard the door open. Qui-Gon was having his afternoon nap, having thoroughly worn himself out poking through all of the boxes he could reach with his small fingers. He had started to pull himself up to stand, but hadn't quite mastered walking; when it was time to go to bed, he had tried to pull himself onto the bed, but had ended up a giggling bundle on the floor, the only word she had been able to make out in actuality had been a jumbled, "Help!"

She dropped the fruit in, rinsing off her hands as she heard him shuffling through the living room, getting closer to the kitchen. But she beat him to the punch, coming to lean in the doorway, looking over at the man she loved, his tunic pulled loose on his chest after a long day.

"Welcome home." She said, and he whipped around to look at her, a brilliant, uncharacteristically broad smile on his face. He almost ran to her, pulling her into his arms in a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you." He said into her neck, rocking them back and forth gently. "Where is Qui-Gon?"

"Asleep." Then, as if to emphasize what she thought they might do with the rest of their afternoon, slid a hand under the open panel of his tunic, tracing along bare skin. "He tired himself out." A kiss to her neck, right along where her pulse thrummed against her skin, seemed to indicate his agreement. That, and the hand that's slid from her waist to her thighs, lifting her off the floor where she could wrap her legs around his waist as she carried her to the bedroom, speaking softly of his own happiness at having them finally able to live with him.

* * *

"If we don't leave in a moment, we're going to be late for dinner." She had promised Anakin, and even though it was slightly her fault that they had taken so long to get out of bed, her not wanting to leave him so soon after they had gotten to live together, it was time to o now. Qui-Gon was dressed and ready to go, crawling around the floor, pulling himself up to stand by the couch.

"You're right." He smiled form where he finished lacing his boots. His hair was still slightly mussed from earlier activities; something that it wasn't worth getting worked up over, but might earn a raised eyebrow from his former apprentice. "Come on, Qui-Gon, let's go."

The baby blinked his light blue eyes at his father, smiling. "Okay." He said, but instead of dropping to his knees and crawling, he let go of the couch, and began to stumble forward, his boots tapping against the floor as he took his first steps. She watched in awe, a tear coming to her eye as he stumbled across the floor all the way to his father, steadying himself on the man's knee.

The room was silent, except for Qui-Gon who babbled back in baby talk, "Daddy…" being the only word either could understand. Obi-Wan slid his hands under the baby's arms, who laughed loudly at the feeling of being swung into the air, kicking his booted feet against Obi-Wan's stomach before he was settled on the man's arm.

"He must be excited to be here, too." Obi-Wan said, running his free hand through his son's soft curls, the same shade of ginger as his own.

"He's just excited to finally be home." Satine said, moving to hold open the door; carrying them from the baby's first steps into their first steps as a true family.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) Sorry for not posting in a long time, working full time, having a full course load, and doing several other things is not conducive to writing! Love and miss all your all's interaction though, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R and R!

"I have everything they need with me, stop worrying so much, Old Man." Anakin said, heckling his old master as the three children he had volunteered to watch by himself ran around his feet, Qui-Gon steadying himself on his uncle's knee. He was watching his father, lips pursed; but he was getting distracted by Leia, who was tapping him on the shoulder each time she passed by him. "I have managed to get these two to survive most of their childhood." He said pointedly.

"I know, Anakin. I trust you, it's only.." Obi-Wan looked down at Qui-Gon, who smiled and ducked his head behind Anakin's knee, peeking out at him in a familiar game. Satine couldn't help but smile, and tuck a hand into the crook of his elbow.

"Come on, Obi-Wan; or we'll miss our reservation." They had been at Coruscant for a little over a month, and tonight they would be going out together into the city. While most of the time, all three of them had been home, Obi-Wan had just returned from a diplomatic mission and Anakin (as well as Padme when she finished her work at the Senate) had agree to watch Qui-Gon to give them an evening and night together. She understood Obi-Wan's hesitations, leaving Qui-Gon was hard, especially when he had been forced to leave them so many times on Mandalore, but this was a night for them. "Thank you, Anakin."

And she had to smile at his little salute before she caught a glimpse of him swooping Qui-Gon up into his arms, spinning him in a circle to wild laughter.

* * *

Dinner was delicious, she had to admit. Mid-rim style foods, lots of fruits and pastas, cooked in a variety of sauces that she, even as royalty, had never tasted before. "I'm not quite sure what I'm eating, but it is quite good. A nice change from temple food." She rolled her eyes at him as he gave her a sly wink; the temple had delicious food, accustomed to fit all sorts of dietary needs and restrictions. It was nice, however, to be out of the temple for a change. With her new salary as a member of the Senate, they could afford to come out as often as they wished, but they both preferred to stay home as often as possible, eating as a small family unit.

"If only you could cook this well, Obi-Wan, we wouldn't have to worry about the temple cooking." He looked falsely affronted, and she couldn't help but laugh. The conversation carried, turning to their daily lives beyond each other, missions and diplomatic discussion; temple classes and difficult peace negotiations with lingering Separatist systems. It was almost mundane, but to her, to both of them, it was everything. A nice quiet dinner, a married couple, a night to themselves with their child safe and close by. It was more than she ever would have thought possible as he left Mandalore all those years ago.

* * *

She wasn't sure what had come over them; maybe a simple aphrodisiac of knowing they couldn't be interrupted, that there were no obligations for the morning, that they were simply there with nothing more extraordinary to do. He has kissed her first, pressing her back against the door of their apartment and clicked the lock shut as soon as they had come in. She had stopped them, getting her bearing straight, putting away her things; found him sitting on the couch, slightly confused as to why she had left in the first place. But she had slid into his lap, pressed him back into the cushions, kissed him with everything she had and more to start the end of the night off for real. And he, in turn had responded with equal enthusiasm.

And now, she pressed her forehead into his shoulder, her body laying over more than half of his on the couch; their breathing having finally calmed down, their bodies returning to that peaceful, post-intimate state. She closed her eyes and just felt him, hand tracing idle paths along her bare back, occasionally grazing her hips, hinting that he might have been ready to go again if she was up for it. She was, more than he knew, but she wanted a moment to savor this.

"Welcome home, love." He said quietly into her hair, pressing soft kisses against it.

"I love you." She said back, pushing herself up slightly to look at his eyes, deep blue and calm. Happy, truly happy to have her hear by his side. "and I love our home." She missed Mandalore, but the sacrifice was worth it; she was serving her planet her as well, and serving peace in all forms she could muster. This was more than enough.

She reached a hand, cradling his face, and placed a kiss on the hinge of his jaw, hearing him let out a small moan at the feeling, moving his hand down to hold her hip. But she stood swiftly, with a grace she didn't even know she possessed. He looked at her quizzically, and she almost laughed at the thought that she had seen Qui-Gon make that exact expression the day before when she had given him the wrong food. She reached a hand down to him, pulling him to stand beside her, face to face; ignoring the ruffled piles of abandoned clothing strewn on the floor.

"I love our home, but there's so much more of it than just the couch…" She said plainly, and it took him all of a moment to register what she was implying, before his lips were against her and his hands were roaming her body.

"Where would you like to start then, Senator?" He breathed raggedly into her ear, her body pulled flush against his.

"Wherever you prefer, Master Jedi." She smirked, feeling his hand slide into hers, pulling her towards the armchair in the center of the room.

* * *

"No doubt Obi-Wan's the father, Satine; this is definitely the most well-behaved kid I've ever seen." Qui-Gon was happy to see them, babbling in his usual mix of baby and basic, reaching for Obi-Wan to pick him up, which his father was happy to do. "How was your night?"

Her mind flashed briefly with the thought of all that had happened the night before, and if she hadn't been so apt at not showing her feelings, she would have blushed. "It was very nice." She almost wondered if Anakin could read her mind as the younger man waggled his eyebrows at Obi-Wan, who rolled his eyes in response.

"I hope it was restful." Padme said, herding Luke and Leia who wanted to say goodbye to their tiny cousin before they parted ways. Satine did blush slightly at that; she wouldn't said it was restful, though she did feel much better than she had after a full week of working long and hard hours.

"It was." She finally said, "Thank you all again for taking Qui-Gon. Why don't you let us do the same with Luke and Leia; maybe for your anniversary weekend or something?" She said and Luke gave her a hug around the knees.

"Can we, Mommie?" He said, looking up at Satine as she ran her fingers through his hair. "It'll be so much fun!"

Padme looked at Anakin, who grinned. "That would be amazing. We could go back to Naboo." It was clear from Padme's hesitation that they hadn't discussed it, but it was clear the idea seemed very appealing. "It's definitely something to think about." She finally said and all of them smiled.

"We can always talk later as well," Satine answered, and after a few more goodbye's and hugs from Luke and Leia, they left, Obi-Wan carrying Qui-Gon who was in turn excited and exhausted.

"Did you and mommy have fun?" He said, or at least, that's what she assumed he meant by his words; they were jumbled and hard to hear when he pressed his head into Obi-Wan's shoulder. He didn't wait for answer, drifting off to sleep on his father as they walked through the halls, earning small smiles from those they passed.

"We did, indeed." She heard Obi-Wan whisper softly, reaching his free hand around to entwine his fingers with hers as they walked back to their apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

"There remains the problem of the clone soldiers who are now spread across the galaxy. The rebuilding efforts will have to come to an end, eventually." The Senator speaking was one from a former Separatist system, in which Padme and Bail Organa had advocated for total amnesty following the end of the war. He was snide, and clearly did not want to have to wait to speak his mind on the issue. "They are essentially wards of the Republic and are a great cost to the Republic."

"The chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo." Padme rose form where she was sitting next to Satine, who was privy to the small glint of anger in her eyes before she composed herself to speak.

"With all do respect, Senator Ernst, I think you underestimate that amount of damage caused by this war. Well beyond civilian casualties, the recovery time for agriculture could be half a decade, these men are the best force we have to help manage these tasks. Several are being trained in medical care, and many are aiding in the rebuilding of cities." A small murmur went through the crowd, but Bail Organa, from his interim Chancellor seat, raised his hands for silence.

"The clones are far more than wards of the Republic, they are sentient beings with control over their own lives. They are citizens of our Republic."

A large round of clapping, particularly from those friends of Padme, rose up through the crowd. She commanded respect, and her words carried the weight of a woman who had seen the horrors of war up close. "We cannot abandon them because it is seen as an unjustified expense. War is an unjustified expense, these men are equal members o our Republic."

After the clapping died down, a hush fell over the room. Senator Ernst stood again, and Satine watched, his frustration clear across his features, but he knew that was a fight he had lost. "What then, of the Jedi Order? Without the war effort, what need do we have to sustain them as we do now?"

Bail Organa spoke, silencing the cries of both outrage and agreeance that rose from among the gathered people. "The Jedi Order serve at the command of the Senate as both diplomats and keepers of the peace. Many are married now, with families who will grow as strong members of our new Republic. To abandon them is to disregard their sacrifice. Thousands of Jedi were killed in a war to protect this Republic, and continue to operate as those negotiating for all systems throughout our borders. There will be no talk of unfunding or disbanding them."

Satine paid little attention to what else was said in the meeting. There was talk of economics and internal strife as the Republic tackled the huge debts it had incurred to fund the war effort. Obi-Wan had warned her there would be talk against both the clones and the Jedi, but she had not expected this level of animosity. She thought of all she knew of the New Jedi Order, Obi-Wan and Anakin had spearheaded the movement to allow for both romantic and familial attachment. They were the first to marry, and both married outside the confines of the order itself. Others had stayed within the order, several Knights and even a couple of masters choosing to marry even as others protested that they stay with the olden ways of doing things.

The Republic was changing and rapidly: as some Jedi such as Obi-Wan negotiated peace talks, others like Anakin talked about other ways to secure the Republic's longevity. Anakin, she knew, had been talking to Obi-Wan about taking clones in Hutt Territory to end the salve trade he had grown up in. She knew her husband was torn, from the danger of the mission, from the extent of Jedi involvement and risk of death and injury to so many on both sides. It had kept his up as of late, ever since Anakin and Padme had returned from their brief stay on Naboo; she did not see it getting any easier in the coming days.

When the meeting ended, she nodded to Padme, choosing instead to walk back to her quarters alone. She wanted to see Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, who had been asleep when she had left that morning. She hoped they might be doing something fun.

She opened the door to their apartment, ignoring the bustle of people around and behind her, some of who nodded and waved to her in obligations she was forced to return. She let out a long breath on the other side of the door, locking it quickly behind her. There was no noise inside the apartment, causing her to vaguely wonder if Obi-Wan had taken Qui-Gon out for some reason, but as she stepped inside the living room, she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips.

Obi-Wan was there, along with their tiny son. They were sitting on the ground, facing each other, their bare feet pressed together. Both had their eyes closed, Obi-Wan's fingers looped together in their typical meditative stance, Qui-Gon's holding onto his feet. She wasn't force sensitive, but she could feel the change in the room, a type of aura wrapped around both of them. How strong Qui-Gon was in the force remained a mystery to them both, but he was due to start temple classes soon, and with his already passive demeanor, finding him meditating with Obi-Wan was no surprise to her.

"Mommy!" She heard him chirp, and Obi-Wan's eyes flew open, the odd ambience of the room gone. He smiled up at her, but looked back to Qui-Gon.

"How did you know she was here, Qui-Gon?" The little toddler looked confused and pursed his lips in concentration. "Did you see her?" He shook his head, his little mop of ginger curls shaking.

"Me feel her." He said, and Obi-Wan smiled at him, standing and picking him up in the same motion.

"Perfect." He said, and swung him up and around like a hoverbike, Qui-Cong laughing wildly, before he pulled him in to his chest.

She watched them both, even as they came over to her, and felt the tiredness of the day drain slowly away. It was impossible to be sad when her little son was so happy and at peace, and her love was at home with her like he belonged and she knew that they, along with all the others, were safe from whatever lie beyond the decisions of the Senate.


End file.
